things and flings of pam beesly
by OverkillKiller7
Summary: Four different standalone one-shots involving Pam with four different people. Involves Ram, Jam, Tam, and Kapam. You know you are curious.
1. Roy and Pam

**Yes! this chapter is a Ram one, so I hope you enjoy! Hehe, read with an open mind because it's really kind of sweet. And review. Next chapter is a Poby one.**

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." His voice, although deep, was slightly shaky and partly pleading. Pam can't help but grin while he pushes against the reception desk, eyes nervous. It reminds her of how nervous he was when she was a junior, getting asked out by the senior.

"Oh. Thanks." She brushes off the young, careless memory by using her 'polite' voice, the one she uses when she doesn't know what else to say. In a tiny way, she wants to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. Tell him thanks for the present.

"I got you something." He pulls out a box she didn't see, wrapped messily with simple wrapping paper. "I tried, but you know me. I can't wrap anything." He chuckled, and she giggled. Yeah, she does know him and wrapping. She wants to say that she's given him the present wrapping lecture a million times, but he would just remember all the times they shared Christmases together, half of the presents under the tree looking like six year-olds tried to wrap them while wearing mittens.

And then she'd remember that too.

"Thanks." She doesn't want to unwrap it, not here. Chances are he went to some store and asked a saleswoman to help him pick out nice art supplies, or maybe just got her some sweaters. She can't even tell, now that it's over and he's still buying her presents.

"You can unwrap it," he says, and she can't help but notice that he looks a little excited, like a little kid. She remembers picking out the best gift for her mom, wrapping it and waiting for her mom to open it and tell her she loves it. Pam decides to unwrap it.

His grin falters out of nervousness, the anticipation of _will she like it or not?_

She tears at the paper, just like always, because Pam isn't the type to save it for later. Her eyes grow wide when she sees it.

It's a gift card. A gift card for 200 dollars at Utrecht Art supply.

"I wasn't sure what kind of art supply to get you, and you said that you were gonna visit an aunt in Chicago this summer, and I saw that this store was in Chicago, so..." He trails off, cheeks burning.

Pam realizes that Roy doesn't like people knowing just how much he knows.

"Thanks." Her throat is on lockdown, closing in on her words and making her chest heave, but she doesn't care. Roy's is doing the same thing.

"Yeah." He looks like he wants to say something else, but wants to just leave at the same time. She thinks that it's too bad that the cameras are off today, they always get the worst shots of Roy.

All the fan fiction these days is so outrageous. She doesn't look at it often, it's kind of obnoxious to see what the media thinks and says about her private life. She shivers at the thought of some of the stories that are written. Roy didn't raise a hand at her and he doesn't -didn't, she doesn't know since they aren't living together- come home drunk.

Pam gives him a sympathetic smile, wishing that the public didn't have such a warped image of the guy she was once in love with.

Roy swallows and walks around to her side of the desk. She stands up and before he can even try to hug her, she throws her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss on the lips.

He isn't hesitant to kiss her back, an when they both pull back she can feel his breathing on her collarbone.

"Sorry." Her cheeks are so red that they match the new shirt she bought, the first one she's bought since she called off the engagement.

"Me too." He has nothing to be sorry about, he didn't initiate it and she's just subconsciously, mercilessly teasing him.

"Thanks for the present," she says softly, eyes looking low. He thinks that it's the widest he's ever seen them.

Pam purses her lips and sits back down, trying to forget the Roy that gave her flowers and took her to prom.

Yeah, that one.

**I've always had this belief that maybe Roy wasn't an abusive, alcoholic asshole like half the fan fiction on here portrays him as. It's entertaining, but this is fun too. Don't be lame, abort flames. Just review!**


	2. Toby and Pam

**New chapter.....I'm not sure how I feel about this one. Just review and tell me, okay?**

"Hey, Pam." Pam jumps at the sound of another voice at this hour.

"Oh, hey Toby. You scared me." She gives him a smile, but it's crinkly around the edges because she's still shaken up from his sudden hello.

"Why you here so late?" His voice is a little higher than usual, like he's daring himself to even talk to her. She smiles.

"I started sketching and forgot about time. What's your excuse?"

He fumbles with his hands, and Pam almost feels happy that she can still do that to a guy.

"I was catching up on some paperwork." His voice lowers with nervousness. Making her smile even more.

"Check out this sketch." She pushes the paper towards him, grins when he smiles genuinely.

"This is really good." She likes it when he nods like that. It's a sad picture, really. A sad picture, but a happy scene. A park, with kids and dogs and mothers and sunshine. She isn't sure why you get a sad vibe from it, but lately she can fill anything with her essence.

She feels like offering it to him, but he's just so nice he would take it and tack it up by his desk. She just doesn't want him to do that, though, because he's already so sad she knows he doesn't need anything else that's sad surrounding him. He's already got a nowhere job with a boss that hates him and a divorce, so why pile on another sad straw?

"Thanks, Toby." She falls back to her old habit of not looking people in the eye and keeping her lips pressed together. Now all she needs is one of her cardigans that she threw away.

He smiles, it's real and raw, like that smile he gave at the Dundies. She remembers seeing his smile when she was looking over old footage, laughing when Stanley accepted the 'Fine Work' award. Pam thinks that he must smile like that when he reads stories with Sasha.

"Yeah." He grabs his jacket and walks out the door to his car, not feeling so bad about the conversation they just had.

[]

"So what I'm trying to say is that.... me and Jan's love is like Aladdin. She can't pick me because I'm not rich enough." Michael crossed his arms and gave the office an incredulous look. "Isn't that right, Kelly?"

Pam raised her eyebrows and turned to Kelly, wondering how she would handle his comment.

Kelly looked at him funny. "I have no idea."

Pam was even more surprised when Toby stood up, capturing everyone's attention.

"Actually, Michael, Aladdin isn't like that. He meets her and falls in love, but lies about who he is because their love is forbidden. The villain in this story, Jafar-"

"Shut up! Jeez, Toby! What are you, a pedophile? Because only pedophiles would watch children's movies the way you apparently do." Michael shook his head, wearing a disgusted look on his face.

"Only pedophiles would go to magic camp the way you do." Toby scratched his ear and quickly sat down, looking at the carpet. He raised his eyes, however, when everyone else in the conference room burst out laughing.

Pam covered her mouth, accidentally letting loose a few loud giggles.

"This meeting is OVER!" Michael stomped out, slamming his office door shut when he entered. The conference room continued laughing.

"By the way, Toby," Pam began. "How did you know the storyline of Aladdin?"

He shakes his head, smiling maybe just a little bit proudly. "I've watched it with Sasha around thirty times."

Pam laughs again. "I guess it was only a matter of time before you struck back after a Michael Scott insult."

He turns, maybe just feeling victorious enough to lay a hand on her knee. "You have no idea how long these bubbles have been trapped beneath the surface."

[]


	3. Jim and Pam

**JAM just gets harder to write. Sigh.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Because I own _The Office._ **

"_We'll see. I'm sure you guys will... find your way back to one another someday."_

Pam blinked, trying to steel herself from the memory. How could he even say something like that? As if he knew.

It was getting harder and harder to remember why she fell in love with Jim Halpert, why she left everything, why she spent so many nights thinking of him instead of doing something useful, like she was now.

Packing her box with the few things that sat on her desk, she sighed. Why was she even packing? Most of this stuff could just be thrown away. It was the same stuff you found in a junk drawer at home.

But one thing would stay here.

_"You can keep this. I won't need it."_

That's what the note said, when she'd set it on his desk and put the jellybean dispenser on top of it. He'd remember her like this, sentimental, sweet, a plain girl from Scranton. The girl he didn't have to save anymore.

She wasn't sure how the city would change her. For better, or for worse. But she needed to leave here of she wouldn't be able to breathe, be able to sleep.

Be able to live.

She'd come here early enough so she wouldn't have to run into him. Told Jan that if they could keep her leaving a secret, then Michael couldn't make a big deal out of her leaving. Because he no doubt would.

But he was still there, when she was walking to her car.

"You're going." He seems a little dazed, a little confused, and she wants to smack him. Yeah, she's leaving without telling him about it. How does it feel?

"Yeah, I'm going." She doesn't know what he's going to say or what she should say, so she goes with what is customary when people leave. "Bye."

"No," he says quickly, grabbing her arm and looking like he might cry. She doesn't want him to cry. She's only seen him cry once.

"I'm evolving," she says in a mean voice, the words sounding sour on her tongue. His mouth drops a bit, like he can't even believe she's throwing those words back in his face.

"Pam," he pleads.

She drops the box.

And kisses him.

Maybe it's the fact that she instigated the kiss, maybe it's the fact that he joins in, maybe it's the fact that it feels right.

Pam isn't sure.

But she keeps kissing him.

**Reviews will pretty much make me smile. And we all want that, right?**


	4. Karen and Pam

**This one is short, but oh, so, sweet. KaPam rules. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own The Office. Because you totally were under the suspicion I did, right?**

"Let's make the flyer orange. Please?" Seeing Karen beg was kind of cute, Pam had to admit, but this was Christmas, goddamn it, and no orange was going to be accepted.

"Why orange?" Pam crinkled her nose. Which, Karen had to admit, was pretty cute.

"Because I want it to be as whorish as possible. In Angela's eyes, anyway."

Pam giggled. "Well, she did say once that green was whorish, but I was thinking a traditional red would be nice." Her eyes were wide and sweet.

"You know what? Red sounds good," Karen said, a little too loudly, while eyeing Pam's red sweater. It hugged her curves and made her breasts look so... "I like red."

"Good." They made plans for alcohol, and Pam knew she'd kept some walkie-talkies around here someday to give to either Michael or Dwight, she couldn't remember which. But birthdays came and went, and Pam forgot wrapping paper. She reached into one of her bottom drawers and opened it, pulling out the walkie-talkies. "Raffle prize?"

[]

Later, Pam is just a tiny bit drunk. Her cheeks are warm and eyes bright, but she knows she'll be able to drive home without being pulled over. She bumps into Karen on her way to the bathroom.

"Oh! Sorry. I just... you go ahead." She giggled and blushed, which made Karen's stomach feel weird, and the ends of her hair curled slightly.

"No! You go." She made some sort of 'move along' gesture with her hands and smiled. Pam pushed her playfully.

"You go." Now it's a game, and soon they both are laughing like crazy. What was once just overbearing politeness is now a fight to get in the bathroom first. Pam huffs and squeaks loudly before charging, and feels Karen's hands on her back when she throws herself into the bathroom.

Karen whirls her around, but momentum wins and Pam feels her back hit the stall, and her and Karen are face to face. Karen's arms pinning her against the stall. Breathing is heavy, and when Karen exhales Pam smells fruity alcohol.

Then they're kissing. Hard and fierce and Pam feels her forehead beading with sweat, and Karen isn't releasing her. Not that she'd run away if Karen did. The flavors of their margaritas colliding, impatient and minds fuzzy from pouring too much vodka into their cups.

Then Karen loosens her arms, and Pam takes the opportunity to raise hers and put her hands on Karen's shoulders, feeling her neck, feeling her dark, silky hair.

And they start to moan. Low, animal growls that barely make it past throat rumblings. It reverberates through their tongues, which are meeting in the middle.

And then they stop. Karen starts to pull away, and as soon as Pam feels her drawing from the kiss, she lightly pushes her further. Neither want to be responsible for this. Drunk as they are, neither are ready to take responsibility.

"Sorry. I.. I just... no. No." Karen looks around quickly, nervously, and Pam swallows.

"Right. Right. Let's just.... stop." They each go into a stall and take extra long, then straighten themselves out and drink some water before returning to the party.

The night gets worse when they both drink more. Much, much, more. It's a race to see who can forget first, and Pam's last thought before she falls asleep is nononono_no_, I am not falling for Karen Filipelli.

**BAM. This story is OVER. Hope you enjoyed reading about the many things and flings of Pam Beesly. That wasn't too cheesy, was it?**

**Anywhoo, review if you want to make me smile. (And yes, I know that's what you want to do.)**


End file.
